Shattered
by kristen chaos
Summary: [complete]Sakura knows something bad has happened. Depression takes over and she doesn't know what to do. Someone shows up, but then tragedy strikes. SasukexSakuraLime ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_Angst and romance. Mostly angst. _

_Sakura x Sasuke- Lime_

* * *

Green eyes stared desperately out into the woods beyond a giant gate. Pale arms encircled a frail body as the wind blew frantically around it. Tucking a pink strand of hair behind an ear, the woman backed away and walked towards the village which she lived in.

She knew that something bad had happened. She knew that something was off that day. She knew that something could not be reversed. That's why she went to the gate. A man whom she loved could be dead beyond that gate, searching with such hate for his brother. Something happened to him. And she knew it.

Walking slowly towards her house again, she spotted an orange jacket sitting next to a tan jacket and she smiled sweetly, yet sadly. Naruto and Hinata were so in love, so in tune with each other. It just wasn't fair.

"Hey guys, how are you?" She asked, putting her misery behind her and bringing forth a fake smile. She walked up to the two people and sat down next to a beautiful girl with brown hair and cool gray eyes.

"We're good, Sakura. And you?" Hinata whispered politely, shyly putting her head down on Naruto's shoulder. She blushed a bright shade of pink when Naruto put his arm around her waist.

"That's good. I'm… alright," Sakura answered brightly, smiling brilliantly. Her eyes caught with Naruto's and she saw the disapproval in them. She downcast her gaze and stood up to leave.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you. Hinata, is it okay if we have privacy?" Naruto said forcefully. He grabbed Sakura's arm and sat her down next to him as Hinata got up and left with a wave. Taking his eyes off Hinata as she left, he finally looked at Sakura. "What's going on?"

Sakura's emerald eyes stayed on the spot where Hinata's form currently disappeared from. With anguish in the depths of her eyes, she looked towards Naruto's ocean blue eyes that were filled with worry and curiosity. Sighing, she decided to tell him.

"I believe Sasuke's hurt or being chased after. I don't know why. I just have this bad feeling. Remember the last bad feeling I had? And do you remember what happened after my bad feeling?" Sakura asked with serenity in her voice.

"Yeah… Kakashi-sensei got severely hurt, almost to death. I don't know what to say about that, because we haven't seen Sasuke since he left to kill his brother and follow Orochimaru. You may be right. We'll just have to wait and see, don't we?"

Naruto and Sakura got up off the white bench together. Wiping off the leaves from her pants, Sakura left with a sad good bye. Walking towards her house again, her depression got worse as she spotted a Wanted poster of Itachi. _So much alike… and yet so different._

Black sandals clacked against the concrete beneath her feet, causing small vibrations to shoot through her legs. She paused momentarily at the end of the sidewalk at her house and looked up at her window on the second floor. She imagined herself waiting at the window with Sasuke coming up and hugging her from behind, kissing her neck with butterfly kisses.

She then imagined herself with Sasuke gone from her life completely. She saw her form walk over to the window and pause briefly to open it. Her imagined self stood on the edge, grasping the window pane with white knuckles and looking to the ground with depressed eyes. She closed her eyes and flew out the window.

With a gasp, Sakura came back from her daydream and noticed diamond tears running down her face. Paranoia took over and she ran into her house, locking the door behind her. What if someone saw her? What if someone knew what she was thinking? What if… that could come true?

Collapsing on the couch, she screamed with all her heart. Tears poured out like an unstoppable waterfall. Misery met with the epitome of happiness and took her down completely. Punching and kicking and screaming until her limbs, her throat, and her heart couldn't take it anymore. Curling up in a ball, she hugged her pillow and tried to wipe away the still flowing tears.

"Get a hold of yourself, Sakura! You're a ninja! You aren't supposed to cry! You're not supposed to show emotions! You of all people should know that! You know Sasuke won't come back for you! You knew it the first day you realized he was going to eventually leave! He never loved you, because you're a worthless ninja! Stupid, stupid Sakura!"

"No… you're not. He does love you. He did come back for you… Sakura…"

Black met emerald in a clashing effect. Frantic movements and sped up heartbeats. Sakura ran into Sasuke and clung to him with all her might. Taking his face in her hands, she kissed his lips, his nose, his hair, his jaw. Roving over his figure, her eyes came back to his. They stood emotionlessly still.

"You… why?" was all Sakura could come up to come out of her mouth. Her hands wound around his neck and forced his lips on hers in a bruising effort. She moved her lips in a rough force, tears flowing down her face again. His lips moved in motion with hers, hands wandering over her body. His blunt nails scraped against her stomach, pulling up her shirt.

Frantically searching for the same thing, Sakura found the hem line and lifted it up over his head and tossed it to the side. Delicate hands roamed his toned chest, shivering when his muscles rippled in a delightful effect from her touch.

Sasuke's tan hand wandered across her shoulders lightly, shivering slightly at how delicate she was. Traveling small butterfly kisses after his delicate touches; he kissed her neck and looked her in the eyes.

One lone finger stroked a fragile cheek and traveled down a perfect jaw structure. Caressing the pale chin, the face was brought forward to place a small kiss on plump feminine lips. A smile appeared.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled and sobbed. She took a deep breath to calm her and she just stood and looked at him smiling back at her.

A wavering effect flushed over Sasuke, leaving Sakura dumbfounded. Reaching out her hand to touch him, it felt as if she passed through a cool breeze. She looked up with tears in her eyes and screamed with heartache.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING, SASUKE?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

Suddenly, green eyes popped open. A gasp and heavy breathing. A hand on a heart and sweat dripping down a forehead. _A nightmare… a dream? There was no Sasuke._

Sakura looked over to her window once more. The window to her soul shattered. Nothing mattered anymore. Sasuke would never be hers. What an ironic twist of fate.

She walked over slowly towards the hole in the wall covered by glass. Her hand traveled over the delicate woodwork and settled on the lock. Unlocking it, she put one foot up over the edge, then the next foot.

Pink hair flew in the busying wind around her. Like tendrils of cotton candy, as her mother used to say. Gripping the wood with white knuckles, her eyes looked down towards the ground carefully. Her shirt flew up, revealing her pale white stomach and black underwear.

But she didn't care. No one cared. Nothing mattered and no one mattered. She was alone and always would be.

Taking a deep and unsteady breath, she turned around facing her old home and one diamond tears fell down her cheek.

And she plummeted towards her awaiting dark death, just as Sasuke walked towards his old home, the Leaf Village.

* * *

_It was kind of rushed towards the end, only because I needed to get this story done because my summer vacation just started! YAY! _

_It'll be a while until another story is uploaded._

kristen chaos


End file.
